The Case of the Missing Schoolgirl
by Fluffy's fangirls
Summary: When a girl mysteriously goes missing, her four friends decide to have her whereabouts investigated, in hopes of finding her. However, there's more then meets the eye with this investigation. Inuyasha Crossover fic.
1. chapter one: uh, chapter one?

A small group of highschoolers stood gathered outside of Richard Moore's detective Agency.

After several weeks of having not seen their close friend and classmate, they decided it was time to investigate her whereabouts.

The only boy of the group, a tall handsome guy, knocked on the door, and stepped back, awaiting a response. The door swung open hesitantly to reveal a small 7-year-old boy, who ushered them into the office.

The highschool boy walked into the room and sat down on the couch followed by his three classmates, each still in uniform.

"Can we help you?" Detective Moore's only daughter, Rachel asked, sitting down on the couch opposite of them.

The young 7-year-old boy sat down next to her.

"Uh, yeah..." the highschool boy began hesitantly. "One of our friends is missing."

A snore from the desk to the side of them interrupted him from continuing.

Rachel sighed. Her father had fallen asleep there again after getting drunk and now peacefully slumbered against a stack of paperwork and clutter of empty beer cans.

"Who?" Rachel questioned curiously, for the moment ignoring her father.

"She's a classmate of ours," one of the three girls began.

"And we haven't seen her in weeks!" The second girl continued.

"She's out sick a lot, but we went to her house and she wasn't there," the third finished.

"We've checked all the hospitals in the area, but she wasn't admitted in any of them," the boy added. "We were wondering if you could help us find her."

"What about her family?" Rachel asked confused.

"I asked. They haven't seen her in some time."

"Do you have a picture of her?"

"Sure," one of the schoolgirls replied, pulling out a picture from her agenda tucked in her bag and handing it to Rachel.

Rachel took the picture of their friend carefully and studied it for a moment. Her mouth dropped slightly.

"She's beautiful."

With that statement, suddenly, Richard Moore was wide-awake.

"Beautiful girl?" He repeated, as he came over to the highschoolers and took the picture for closer inspection. "Wohoho! She's gorgeous!"

Rachel glared at her father and smacked him over the head, sending him into unconsciousness for several moments.

When he regained consciousness, he picked up the picture he had dropped and turned towards the tree schoolgirls.

"What's her name, anyway?"

A/N: Well, this is going to be a contest to see who can guess correctly what crossover this is from, and who the missing girl is.

The next chapter will be dedicated to those who guessed correctly. R&R!


	2. chapter two: Kagome Higurashi

This story is dedicated to Chris Mu!!in$ (username: Stephen King, author of "The Case of the Dead Detective") For those of you who don't know, here's the a/n his mother left:

**Mothers note: I am sorry to inform everyone but the author of this story recently passed away. I, his mother, suggested we stay in our mobile home during Hurricane Charley, and he was sent to the hospital in critical condition when the mobile home flipped. After arriving there he quickly went into a comatose state and had to be put on life support. Shortly after Charley, about two to three weeks later, another hurricane, Frances, hit and he went into shock shortly after and died. He had written his stories down in a notebook along with his passwords. I will type them how he meant them to be and not change a word.**

Unfortunately, Fanfiction . net removed his account before she could finish posting.

We, however, have a saved copy of the story for anybody interested. Or at least as much as had been posted.

A/N: On a happier note... Yeah! We're back! And soo many reviews. Yes, as many of you guessed, this is a Case Closed (Detective Conan) /Inuyasha crossover, making the missing girl in fact (**dun, dun, dun!)** Kagome. We thought it was the most logical crossover idea of the ones out there.

_Anyway_,

Disclaimer: We neither own Inuyasha nor Case Closed (Detective Conan). We hope to, but sigh it doesn't look very likely.

So, enough of our babbling, enjoy!

Chapter 2:

"What's her name, anyway?" Richard Moore asked, as he turned towards the three schoolgirls, seeing them finally, it appeared, for the first time. "Forget that! Why don't you three beautiful girls tell me your names instead!"

The three girls blinked in confusion, and the schoolboy stood up, clearly misunderstanding him and bobbed his head in apology.

"How stupid of me to forget to introduce us," he said blushing slightly. "I'm Hojo, and these three girls accompanying me are Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi."

"Ah," Richard nodded, smiling charmingly. "And as you may have guessed, I'm the Great Detective Richard Moore!"

Rachel rolled her eyes, and elbowed her father to get him to stop. "Dad, you'll scare away our clients." She bowed to them apologetically. "Sorry about that. I'm Rachel, and this little boy here is Conan."

"Hi!" Conan beamed cheerfully.

"Ahh!" Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi all said in unison gathering around Conan, all declaring about how adorable he was.

Richard didn't seemed to be to pleased with all the attention Conan was getting, and neither did Conan.

"Uh, can you tell us her name?" Rachel interrupted, and everybody looked up unexpectedly.

Conan took that opportunity to get away from three girls and hide behind Rachel's leg.

"Yes, what is the girl's name anyway?" Richard asked, taking that very moment to suddenly become professional.

"Kagome Higurashi," Eri stated proudly, her friends nodding in agreement.

"What can you tell us about her?" Richard questioned, leading them all back to the couches to sit down again. "You might want to have a seat, this may take a while."

Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi all took their seats again, followed by Hojo. Richard, Rachel and Conan, however, took the couch opposite of them, and Richard began his questioning.

"When exactly was the last time you saw her?"

"Well," Eri started. "She came back several weeks ago to take a history exam."

"Yeah, I remember," Yuka continued. "She looked really tired. We all thought it was because she was sick."

"That's right," Ayumi confirmed. "It was about three and a half weeks ago. She rushed home early that day to meet her boyfriend, didn't she?"

Hojo blinked in surprise, slightly confused. "Huh?"

"You," Richard demanded to Hojo. "What's your relationship to Miss Higurashi? Are you her boyfriend?"

Hojo blushed slightly, startled by the question.

"Him?" Yuka laughed. "Unlikely."

"Didn't Kagome say her boyfriend was a two-timer that tried to kill someone for flirting with her?" Ayumi asked her friends.

"That's right," Eri nodded. "He was the possessive type. He broke up with her, but they started going out again."

"Hm," Richard thought this information over. "Is it possible that she's been staying with him? You say that she hasn't been attending school, and she's not sick like her parents claim. Yet they themselves have no idea as to where she is. Is that possible?"

"It could be," Eri murmured, slightly worried now.

"That would explain a lot," Yuka mussed.

"I hope not," Ayumi trembled. "He sounds dangerous, and if she's staying with him..."

Hojo stared blankly as if in a trance. He seemed to snap out of it and looked generally worried for Kagome's sake.

"Do you know where he lives?" Richard asked, taking thorough notes on everything they'd said.

There was a pause as all of them thought back to the conversations that they'd had with Kagome.

"...No," they eventually admitted slightly dejected.

"She never mentioned where he lived," Eri sighed.

"She never even told us his name," Yuka admitted.

"We really don't know that much about him," Ayumi mumbled.

Richard sighed. "I don't know how likely it is that she's still alive if what you said was true. We can start with her family to see if they know anything more, but she's been gone for a long time, and nobody knows where. That and the boyfriend she's with appears to be quite dangerous."

He paused a moment to collect his thought, then continued. "I'll need you to leave contact information with me, and the place of her family's residence. We'll call you if anything comes up, naturally."

"We have to get her back!" Hojo declared standing up, startling everybody.

"We'll do our best sir," Richard declared, standing up as well, while Rachel gathered the information from Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi (who generously added Hojo's contact information as well, seeing as to he was distracted at that moment), writing it down on a clipboard.

Both Richard and Rachel escorted their guests to the door, and said polite goodbyes before retiring back to the couch after everyone had left.

Conan himself looked deep in thought.

"Higurashi," he mused to himself, before turning to Rachel. "Isn't there a shrine near here called that?"

Rachel thought a moment before answering. "I think you're right Conan. We can go there tomorrow to talk to her family,"

"They gave us the address?" Richard asked lazily.

"Yeah," Rachel replied. "I just hope we can find her. I hope nothing bad happened to her..."

Richard shrugged, and picked up a newspaper, ignoring everybody else in the room.

"I'm sure she'll be fine," Conan smiled, reassuring Rachel.

"Me, too."

A/N: Ahh, there you are! Again, this story is dedicated to Chris.

However, for all our lovely reviewers, this chapter was dedicated to you!

Mystery Girl, Psycho-Katie, CrazyInsaneAnimeFanGirl, SensesFail26x, Friend, Lucian, Oel, CelestialRyu, Kanika Meskhenet, Fire Demoness, Lady Jill, Metallika, Lori is most definetly an

**And we can't forget our other reviewers, **

Erica (yeah, Erika!) & PRIVATE

Thank you soo much for your lovely reviews. If we missed anybody, we're very sorry. We got so many! Yeah! Uh... yes, well...we hope you continue reviewing to inspire us and keep us on our toes, and we hope you enjoyed!

Read & Review! (Of course you already read, hmm? So...give us inspiration, too! What did you think?)


	3. chapter three: At the Shrine

Disclaimer: This is really depressing to say, but unfortunately, neither of us own Inuyasha, or Case Closed/Detective Conan.

We do own the story plot though, so make a note of asking us if you want to steal it. (Which in that case it would be borrowing!) We'd love to see other people do a crossover like this!

Chapter three:

"Why did they have to come along?" Richard grumbled aloud. "Its bad enough I'm stuck with you two."

He scowled, as he followed after the four high school students, Rachel walking alongside him, with Conan following slightly behind. "And if that's not enough, then I find out they don't even have enough money to pay!"

Rachel sighed. "Dad, we already promised we'd help find her. Besides, it's not like you have anything better to do. And I thought we all agreed that it would be better if they came with us when we went to meet the Higurashis. We don't want to alienate her family."

Richard started grumbling again, this time, his words incomprehensible.

Conan rolled his eyes, and ran to catch up to the others, who were walking much faster then himself.

They were all on their way to the Higurashi shine to talk with Kagome's family and try to figure out what they knew about her disappearance, and her boyfriend.

What Conan thought was weird was that her family wasn't the one who originally contacted them. "Maybe they do actually know where she is," he mused to himself. "But why wouldn't they want anybody else to know?"

He shook his head, and tried to clear his thoughts. "Maybe they don't want anybody to know about her boyfriend? He did sound kind of dangerous..."

He looked up to notice everybody had stopped. "Huh?"

"We're here," Eri announced, gesturing towards the shrine, where the name was engraved.

Richard groaned. "You've got to be kidding me! We have to walk up all these steps?"

"It's really not as bad as it seems," Hojo consoled. "You get used to it."

Richard sighed, and they started on the way to the top, where there was both the shrine itself, and the family residence. By the time they reached the top, Richard and Conan were winded, leaning over, and had to stop to catch their breath.

Rachel looked slightly concerned, but critical. "Serves you right, dad, for laying around all day, and not getting some exercise once in a while."

Richard was too tired and annoyed to reply, and while Conan and he were catching their breathe, Rachel, Hojo, and the others waited patiently.

After some time, they two stood up, and looked around. The shrine itself was fairly large. Off to one side there was a huge old tree, obviously of some importance, and further behind that there was an old well house. The shrine grounds where well maintained, and the house on the right of the shrine, was pleasant, but humble in the way that it wouldn't draw people away from the shrine.

It gave off an alluring aura, which seemed to lull people into a sense of security.

"The house is this way," Yuka directed, leading them through the shrine to the front of the house.

It was early afternoon, and the sunlight drifted through the trees, which moved placidly in the warm breeze, while they waited on the front step for someone to answer.

Impatiently, Eri knocked again, this time louder, and almost immediately after, the door opened to reveal a lovely middle-age woman, who was apparently Kagome's mother.

"Eri, Yuka, Ayumi, Hojo," She greeted. "What brings you here?"

"Well," Ayumi began hesitantly.

"We were wondering how Kagome's doing," Eri and Yuka said together.

"Have you seen her lately?" Hojo asked.

Mrs. Higurashi smiled softly, and shook her head slightly. "Kagome's not here at the moment. Is there something you wanted?"

"We were wondering if you knew Miss Kagome Higurashi's whereabouts," Richard cut it.

Mrs. Higurashi turned her attention to Richard, taking notice of him for the first time.

"Her whereabouts?"

"Yes, I'm a detective, and..."

Rachel interrupted. "I'm sorry to intrude, but could we ask a couple of questions? We're concerned about Kagome, and we want to make sure she's okay."

Mrs. Higurashi hesitated for a moment, and then nodded, inviting them in. "Why don't you all come in and make yourselves at home, I'll get some drinks, you must be thirsty from your walk over here."

The group filed into the house, Kagome's friends automatically heading for the living room, and finding a place to sit down. Rachel followed them, while Richard took a moment to thank Mrs. Higurashi for her time, before he, too, headed off into the living room.

Conan was the last to enter the house, and nodded politely to Mrs. Higurashi.

"Would you rather be with my son, Sota? He's a little bit older then you, but I'm sure that would be much more interesting then listening to us talk," Mrs. Higurashi offered.

"Sure," Conan smiled brightly, and Mrs. Higurashi went to get Sota.

Conan thought being with Kagome's younger brother might be a good opportunity to find out about her and her boyfriend. Younger kids had a tendency to blurt out things that weren't supposed to be known. Something that maybe the Higurashis were hiding. Something that maybe Mrs. Higurashi wouldn't tell them.

He was brought out of his thoughts by the arrival of Sota and Mrs. Higurashi, who waited a moment until they introduced themselves before retiring to the living room to her guests, with their drinks.

"Come on, I'll show you my room," Sota called out happily, dragging Conan behind him. "Isn't it cool?"

Conan studied the room for a moment. It was filled with games and action figures. Definitely the room of a twelve-year-old boy, or however old Sota was.

"Yeah, cool," Conan echoed, being polite.

"So why are you guys here anyway?"

"Kagome's friends were worried about her, 'cause they hadn't seen her in a long time," Conan replied straightforwardly. "They hired Detective Moore to find her."

Sota sighed a bit. "Sis is gone so long, I'm not surprised her friends got worried," Sota plopped himself on his bed.

"Why is she gone long? Is she with her boyfriend?" Conan asked, trying to be casually without sounding too eager.

"Boyfriend?" Sota blinked. "Oh, you must mean Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha?" Conan thought to himself. "That's an unusual name..."

"How can I help you?" Mrs. Higurashi asked, now that everybody was comfortable.

"Do you know where Kagome is?" Hojo asked bluntly.

Mrs. Higurashi paused a moment before answering. "I don't know exactly where Kagome is. But I'm sure she's safe."

"What do you mean?" Richard asked.

"IS she staying with her boyfriend?" Rachel asked.

"Boyfriend?" Mrs. Higurashi inquired, slightly confused. "Do you mean Inuyasha?"

"Inuyasha?" They all repeated stupidly.

"Yes," Mrs. Higurashi nodded. "But I don't think they're necessarily going out. At least not that I'm aware of..."

"But she's staying with him?" Yuka prodded.

"Yes,"

"And you don't know where they are? Do you have an address, some way of contacting him?" Richard questioned.

"I'm afraid not," Mrs. Higurashi admitted. "But he seemed like a very nice person, and I trust him to protect Kagome."

"You don't even know where he lives?" Rachel asked, slightly somber.

"I don't think Inuyasha really has a home. I haven't really had the opportunity to ask him," Mrs. Higurashi answered. "But I wouldn't worry about Kagome. She'll be fine."

"You aren't worried at all?" Eri asked incredulously.

"I trust Inuyasha will take care of her," Mrs. Higurashi stated firmly. "And anyway, she comes back to take her exams, doesn't she?"

"That's right!" Ayumi brightened up. "And there's one this Friday!"

"That's in two days!" Yuka exclaimed.

"Do you really think she'll be back?" Hojo questioned, still slightly concerned.

"I put a lot of faith in Kagome," Mrs. Higurashi explained, standing up, which signaled to the others that she was finished talking. "I'm sure she will."

"I want to show you this new game I got!" Sota exclaimed, jumping from his bed, and rummaging through his things. "Its really cool."

Conan humored Sota, and allowed him to drag him into playing against him, even though Conan didn't really play games at all, and Sota was creaming him.

"You're not really good at this, are you?" Sota laughed. "That's okay, neither is Inuyasha. Even though he's an actual hero. Kinda funny, isn't it?"

"Hero?" Conan blinked.

"Yeah, he's really cool, he actually goes around fighting demons and stuff."

"Really?" Conan asked, disinterested. He wasn't concerned with knowing useless information that was told. It sounded like Sota had been playing too many games, or maybe Inuyasha was into role-playing or something like that.

"Uhh, it's kind of hard to explain, but I think Kagome took a picture of him once. She has it in her room. Wanna see?"

"Sure,"

Sota led Conan into his older sisters room, careful not to disturb anything. He found the picture in her desk, and carefully took it out, handing it to Conan.

"That's Inuyasha?" Conan asked, skeptical.

Sota nodded. "Aren't his ears cool?"

Conan almost rolled his eyes. "Great," he thought to himself. "Inuyasha is some kind of role-play fanatic. That's going to be a lot of help."

Sota turned around when he heard his mother call for him. "Ack, we have to go."

Apparently, Mrs. Higurashi was done talking to Richard and the others.

"You should come over tomorrow, I can teach you how to do that combo I beat you with," Sota offered, accompanying Conan to the door.

"Sure," Conan replied, not at all sure he would. It all depended on how much Richard was able to find out.

After they left, Conan started thinking back on the conversation he had had with Sota. He wasn't sure he had learned anything useful. That, and he had those lovely stairs to walk down to look forward to. That wouldn't be fun.

He slowed down, not all in a hurry to reach the entrance. Maybe he could find a clue around the shrine?

He sighed, "Yeah, that's likely," he mumbled to himself. Out of the corner of his eyes, he thought he saw a light come from the well house.

"I must be imagining things," he muttered, running to catch up to the others.

He left before he had time to see the supposedly "lost" Kagome Higurashi slide open the door from the inside of that same well house, noticing the retreating forms of the visitors.

"I wonder what they were doing here?" she mused. "I guess I'll ask Mama. I can't wait to see her again."

She smiled to herself, carrying with her a gigantic bag that appeared to only be half full as she made her way up to the house.

A/N: There you go! Hope you enjoyed. We appologize for the long wait..

Anyway...

This chapter is dedicated to our lovely reviewers!

CrazyInsaneAnimeFanGirl, Lady Jill, Erica, SensesFail26x, psycho king, caseclosed lover, Lucian, jian wei, Marfbag, sippy, Merf, Mystery Girl, mirXsan4eva, crazy-punk-gurl, yoyo person, strawbeby, PRIVATE, i love athrun, DogEars22, chinadoll27

We love you all, and hopefully, we acknowledged everyone who reviewed, you've helped to inspire us! If we missed anyone we apologize, it wasn't intentional.

We love to hear what people think of the story thus far, so keep reviewing, please!


End file.
